Would You?
by AnnaTW
Summary: Tony takes Pepper dancing. Tony/Pepper


**Touch and Go – Would You. I heard this song and pictured Tony and Pepper. Imagine the salsa club from 'Along Came Polly'.**

He asked her to go dancing. On impulse she wanted to say no. It'd be wrong. It could go so wrong. Tony and dancing aren't a mix Pepper would want to get involved in. But the week had been long and the night was young. So, regretfully, she had agreed.

He picked her up at eight from her condo, wearing fitted jeans and a red polo t-shirt. His sun-glasses were hanging off the front of his shirt and his cheesy grin making Pepper even more nervous. She mentally cringed when she noticed that her short red dress matched his shirt and rolled her eyes at his comment about them being 'perfect for each other'.

After a twenty minute drive Tony pulled into a rundown car park. He jumped out of his car and rushed around to open the door for her. After helping her out of the car, he guided her out of the car park with his hand on the small of her back and leaded her down a stingy alley. Pepper was a bit cautious as to where they were going.

"Trust me Pepper."

Was all he had to say to her, before knocking on a rusty, metal door. A man opened it and stepped back immediately letting Pepper and then Tony walk in. She was still worried about where he'd taken her as they walked down the dark corridor.

Tony overtook her and pushed a door open once they reached the end of it. He grinned and pulled her hand so that they were standing by the railing. They both overlooked onto a club. A Mediterranean club with salsa music blaring from the live band on the low stage. The club was busy, but Pepper wouldn't say it was crowded. There were couples everywhere dancing, people laughing and people drinking. The room was lit with orange, yellow, pink and red lights.

"A salsa club?" Pepper asked over the music.

"California's best kept secret." Tony announced and held his arm out.

Stepping ahead of Pepper, Tony walked down the first few steps. Before turning round and noticing Pepper still standing at the top of the stairs. He nodded his head and motioned for her to follow him down. At first she just watched him. He fit in perfectly here. No-one seemed to worry about the fact that he was _the _Tony Stark. A few people high-fived him and shook his hand as he walked past them, but no-one fussed over him. A few girls didn't seem fazed by Tony's reputation and tried to grab his attention. He simply ignored them and they carried on to the next man. This club was relaxed. And Tony had obviously been here many times.

Edging down each step Pepper turned right when she reached the bottom to join Tony at the small, crowded bar. As soon as she got there Tony turned and handed her a colourful looking cocktail. Pepper welcomed it and took a gulp from it, hoping that the alcohol will settle her nerves.

That's when she noticed Tony dragging his eyes up and down her body. When his eyes reached her shoes he tut-ted. Putting her more on edge.

"How do you expect to dance in them?" Tony asked, Pepper looked down and then back up, she didn't know what to say. "Take them off."

"Tony-"

"No. Off with them. I'll make sure they're safe."

Pepper rolled her eyes at him and handed him the glass she was holding which had only a few dribbles left in it. She gulped when she saw Tony throw his head back and down what was left before setting the glass back on the bar. She shook her head before gripping Tony's elbow to lean down and undo the clasps around her ankles from her heels. Once she'd done it, she picked them up and handed them to Tony. Smiling at himself he turned to face the bar once again and smacked down on it twice.

"Pedro!"

The man in the hideous patterned shirt smiled and walked down to Tony's end of the bar. "Tony, how many times do I have to tell you? My name is Sam."

"Pedro suits you better," Tony set the pair of heels on the bar and gestured to them "Look after these will you."

'Pedro' nodded and set them on a shelf the opposite side of the bar. Without taking a breath Tony turned around and pulled Pepper towards the dance floor. Pepper stumbled at first and asked him what he was doing. Stopping abruptly in the middle of the floor and facing her, Tony simply winked at her.

A new song started, Pepper recognised it – Would You. Gripping her hand tighter Tony spun her around into a free space and started to sway with the music. Stepping his foot back, Pepper's followed. Then stepping forward, she moved hers back again. She wasn't sure at first and felt awkward. But once she noticed that knowing was staring at her and Tony she felt a bit more at ease.

Tony spun her outwards from his body and smiled at her before spinning her back in so that her back was pressed up against his chest. One of his hands still gripped hers, while his other gripped her hip and moved her so they swayed and bent down towards the floor, before straightening back up. He roughly pushed her back out and pulled her against him chest to chest.

The beat started to pulse through her veins and her body started to flow with the music. She synchronized with Tony's body and with every push, pull, grind and swing. He spun her out and let go of her hand, he then pulled her back immediately after so she backwards to his chest. He dragged his hand up her thigh, bunching one side of her dress up and dipped his head in the space between her head and her shoulder.

A couple bumped into Tony and politely apologised before returning to their dance. Tony simply smiled before going back to dancing with Pepper; he kept swinging her around and making her laugh from pure joy. Tony chuckled huskily and continued dancing, enjoying watching her have fun.

A wave of confidence rushed through Pepper and she kicked her leg in between Tony's to wrap around his left thigh. She then dug her toes into his skin as she slid her leg up to brush her knee against his manhood. Tony groaned from arousal and then from annoyance as she pulled her leg back out to stand on.

He pulled back from her and twisted on his feet; Pepper raised her eyebrows at his impressive rhythm and swung her hips in his direction. She walked further into the crowd of dancers into the centre of the dance floor. Tony followed her. It wasn't like a movie where the crowd parts for the main couple to show off their skills. But in the middle of the floor, the flashing lights were beating down their heat even more and causing Tony and Pepper to feel even more turned on.

The song was nearing its end and Tony spun her once more before dipping her down so that her head and her hair hung towards the floor. It was too tempting and so Tony leaned his head down so that his nose lightly ghosted a path down between the valleys of her breasts. Pepper didn't stop him, but she did stop laughing and her chest suddenly moved in laboured breaths.

A cause to the erotic dancing or the fact he'd just scraped his teeth along the skin by the rim of her bra, he didn't know.

But she wasn't pushing him away.

He straightened back up and pulled her with him. They stared into each other's eyes and didn't move an inch.

"Would you?"

"What?" Pepper croaked out. Then they both noticed the song's end and it rang in their ears.

_Would you go to bed with me?_

**Love? Like? Hate? HAPPY WRITING ya'll. AnnaTW (:**


End file.
